


Peace at Last

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Here you go Bees. Ik it's short but yeah. This is a oneshot and will stay that way. I have too many other projects to be working on to write this.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Peace at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bees_Pandemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_Pandemonium/gifts).



> Here you go Bees. Ik it's short but yeah. This is a oneshot and will stay that way. I have too many other projects to be working on to write this.

In a field rested two boys. One blonde and one Brunette. They lay together gently holding each other's hands, lazy smiles on their faces. It’d been a while since the two of them could rest. Now that the election was over. Wilbur was resurrected. Fundy and Ranboo were the new presidents. Dream was locked away. No stress. They could finally leave L’manberg and settle down in peace. Maybe they could go and spend time with their father and older brothers.

Phil smiled at Techno and Wilbur as his two sons helped build their new house. The three of them had planned to invite Tommy and Tubbo over to live with them. The era of peace is a good one for the family that had been torn apart by war. Phil wanted to settle down with his family. Voices around him reminded him to send a letter off to his grandson Fundy. 

The voices yelled at him to catch Techno as he fell. He should have known to watch Techno, the man had a habit to stumble around when he was this exhausted. Wilbur looked down at them having rushed over worriedly. Phil caught his son with a sigh of disappointment before carrying Techno inside. Techno weakly fought against his father, eyes unable to keep themselves open being weighed down by days of resource gathering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy and Tubbo jumped their communicators had gone off in unison hopeful smiles came across their face, in the distance, they heard an excited yell of their nephew. They jumped up together they ran to L’manberg. Giggling, hands intertwined, the two brothers had ran all the way to the city that they once had inhabited. The town was covered in debris from the TNT that hadn’t been prevented from detonating. 

Fundy looked up to see his uncles running towards him. His tail wagged in excitement as he realized he finally got to be with his family in peace. The wars over, discs a remnant of the past. Fundy excitedly hugged his uncles, his travel bag over his shoulder. Tommy and Tubbo began to lead him to the coordinates they had all received. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil was happy as he and Wilbur finished the house just in time to hear the shouting of the rest of his family. His wings relaxed as he held his arms open for Tommy to tackle him in a hug.

“Missed ya old man. Have room for two more people to live with you permanently?” Tommy smirked.

Phil’s laugh was a chime in the wind for all of them to hear, “I do. I think the five of us can manage. Fundy you’re welcome to visit whenever.”

Tommy nodded and grabbed Tubbo’s arm to get out of the cold and to see his older brother Techno who must’ve been sleeping when they had arrived. Phil smiled at Wilbur, who was hugging his son. Wilbur smiled back at his dad. They finally had peace to do whatever they wanted, and if he wanted to prepare a feast for his family? Then that was on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Technoblade woke up surrounded by a pleasant warmth and a weight on his chest. Blonde hairs tickled his nose and chin. He knew that his little brothers were home. They were safe. They all were safe. Peace at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream smiled as he watched the family finally believe they had peace. Too bad he already made plans to ruin it.


End file.
